German Agent (Indiana Jones' escort)
|last_appearance = |}} A German Agent was part of the Nazi development at Tanis, Egypt during their mission to unearth the Ark of the Covenant in 1936. A German Gestapo spy in service to René Emile Belloq with two partners, he was sent into Cairo during the operation when a threat appeared there: the agents were ordered to track down and kill American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood and acquire the headpiece to the Staff of Ra. The three agents used a one-eyed man and his pet Capuchin monkey as informants, and also had a group of local Arabic toughs under their leadership. Their thugs’ attempts to dispose of Jones and Ravenwood were initially failed, but soon Marion was captured, and in a futile effort to save her Jones ended up blowing up the truck she was being loaded into and killing one of the three agents. Belloq later had the remaining agents bring Jones to a bar to meet up with him. Biography Cairo, Egypt agent in the hallway with his informant and his pet Capuchin monkey.]] A German Gestapo agent was part of the Nazi effort to unearth the ancient Ark of the Covenant from the Well of the Souls in the destroyed city of Tanis, Egypt under Colonel Herman Dietrich, French archaeologist René Emile Belloq and Gestapo Major Arnold Ernst Toht in 1936.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Sourcebook During the dig, the agent and two others were hired by Belloq to monitor the movements of American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood in Cairo, through a one-eyed man and his trained Capuchin monkey who were being used by the three agents as informants.Raiders of the Lost Ark toughs.]] When Jones and Marion were in a Cairo marketplace, their monkey took off and reported to his master. The man then ran into a shadowy hallway to meet with the German agent and one of his partners. After exchanging Nazi salutes, the German agent and his partner went off to summon a band of twelve henchmen to attack and kill the Americans and retrieve the headpiece to the Staff of Ra, an artefact in their possession which the Nazis required in their mission to locate the Ark. "escaping".]] The two agents met up with their thugs at a shady building in the marketplace. After watching Jones and Ravenwood in the marketplace from an upstairs balcony and enjoying a cigarette, the two agents then entered a room with the assembled thugs and indicated that it was time to go and intercept Jones and Ravenwood. After separating from his partner, the German agent tailed the couple to an alleyway, led a group of six dark-hooded men into the alley after them, their identities hidden by a long white robe and a keffiyeh over their face, and sent the men to attack. Whilst Jones managed to fend off the first wave of attackers, he hurled Ravenwood into the back of a cart. The cart took off further down the alley, passing the man with his monkey and the German agent, who saw her escape and motioned for another thug to catch her. agent and his partner leading their hired goons on the trail of Marion Ravenwood.]] On the trail of Ravenwood, the agent, reunited with his partner, led a group down a passageway, and passed by a pile of baskets. When the monkey caught their attention with her screeching, the agent called out and all of them doubled back to capture Ravenwood who was hiding in a basket mounted by the monkey. Two of the thugs picked up the basket and split up from the agent and other Arabs, leading Jones on a wild chase through the streets of Cairo. Jones chased them through a large group of civilians carrying baskets and past an Arab swordsman who he shot and killed on the way. cargo truck.]] The agents then went to a nearby Mercedes-Benz LG3000 cargo truck driven by two of their thugs, loaded with explosives, to carry the prisoner aboard it. When Jones arrived at the truck, the agent aimed his pistol at Jones, who had dived behind a building to avoid the machine gun fire of one of the goons. The agent moved away from the truck as his partner boarded it and, hidden by the distraction of the gunfire, swapped Marion’s basket with another to fool Jones. The archaeologist then leapt out from behind cover, and shot both the truck’s driver and front passenger. By killing the driver, Jones ended up causing the vehicle’s crash, which in turn made the explosives in the back go off, destroying the truck and killing the agent inside. Marhala Bar into the Marhala Bar.]] Afterwards, the agent, along with his surviving partner, found Jones grieving with a bottle of alcohol outside the Marhala Bar. Approaching the inebriated archaeologist, the agent told Jones that a man inside the bar wished to speak with him. Escorting Jones inside whilst his partner remained outside, the agent watched as Jones asked an Arab if he was looking for him, only for the man to laugh and walk away. watching Jones disperse.]] The agent then walked off and left Jones to discover and speak to René Belloq, keeping an eye on him from nearby with several Arabs. When Jones began to reach for his revolver as the conversation became heated, the agent drew his pistol, as did all of the Arabs in the bar. However, the situation was defused when the children of a friend of Jones, Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir, surrounded the American, and escorted him outside. The agent then put away his pistol and watched Jones leave. Ultimately, following the German agent’s failure to kill Jones, the archaeologist was able to further delay the Nazis’ progress, and the Ark ended up being stored at the warehouse known as Hangar 51 in Nevada, United States of America. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits agent in Cairo, Egypt.]] The German intelligence agent, a member of the Nazi Gestapo serving under Colonel Herman Dietrich, French archaeologist René Emile Belloq, Gestapo Major Arnold Ernst Toht and Major Gobler at the digsite for the Ark of the Covenant at the Well of the Souls within the destroyed city of Tanis outside Cairo, Egypt in 1936, was ruthless and willing to do anything to fulfill the missions he was given. Serving with two partners, the agent was undeterred by the death of the first of his two associates, and simply went on with his task. When a Capuchin monkey tugged at his cheek during his entrance into the Marhala Bar, the agent snapped rudely at the creature. He was also noticeably rude towards the natives at Cairo, expressing disgust as his native informant squeezed past him. Equipment and skills agent saluting his informant.]] Under the command of the German agent and his partner whilst they were in Cairo, Egypt were a group of twelve local Arab toughs, including a skilled swordsman, as well as a one-eyed informant and his pet monkey. He carried a revolver, which he would pull out at the first sight of any danger towards him or his associates or superiors. The three agents also had a single Nazi Mercedes-Benz LG3000 cargo truck, likely given to them from the Tanis digsite. Behind the scenes * The German Agent in the Marhala Bar was portrayed by Steve Hanson in the 1981 Steven Spielberg film . Unlike his two comrades, the character was credited in the film, where he was identified as "German Agent". * In the , all of the German agents in Cairo were referred to as "German Agent", with collective game stats. * In the show at Disney World, neither the German agent, his first partner nor his backup appeared. In their place, and that of the driver of the Cairo cargo truck, was a single agent, taller than anyone else in the event, wearing a black suit. The agent drove the truck to the brawl between the Arabs and Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood, where he fought Marion but was knocked out. Afterwards, he drove the truck again with Marion in the back, and hid her outside the vehicle off-set, before driving back to the brawl and perishing when Jones shot the truck. * The German agent was simply referred to as a Nazi officer from the Tanis digsite in the , rather than a Gestapo intelligence agent like he appeared as in the film.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' read-along adventure agent, or "Enemy Goon", as he appeared in .]] * Though an Arab henchman and swordsman appeared in the LEGO ''Indiana Jones'' set "Ambush in Cairo", all of the German agents were absent.Ambush in Cairo ** In the LEGO video game , the German agent appeared alongside only one of his partners. He was featured in a cutscene in the level "City of Danger" based on the Cairo scene of the film, with his partner who was identically dressed, who both aggressively groaned when an Arab henchman failed to kill Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood. Later, in the section of the game based on the third film, either the agent or his partner captured Henry Jones Sr. The character was referred to as "Enemy Goon" in the game.Enemy Goon on Brickipedia ** In the game’s sequel, , the German agent and both of his partners were absent. However, the necessary pieces to build the first two agents as they appeared in the first game were available in the Character Creator extra featured in the game. Appearances * ** ** ** ** * Non-canonical appearances * (as "Enemy Goon") * Notes and references Category:Intelligence agents Category:Germans Category:Gestapo Category:Males Category:Nazis Category:Nazi military personel Category:Tanis development